The lifespans of lions in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average lion lives $10$ years; the standard deviation is $1.4$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68-95-99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a lion living between $7.2$ and $11.4$ years.
Answer: The probability of a particular lion living between $7.2$ and $11.4$ years is ${13.5\%} + {68\%}$, or $81.5\%$.